Sweet Serendipity
by hot chocolate mess
Summary: Sometimes the best things in your life happen by chance. The people who you would normally not associate can later be your friends if you gave them a chance.


I did this for Black Rose Blue's You Chose The Pairing, I Chose The Song Challenge. My pairing was Hermione/Blaise, though it's more like a friendship here. My song was 'Sweet Serendipty' by Lee Dewyze. Since it was a very happy song I wanted to show that. This is also for Think My Name Is Funny Do You's ABC Fanfic! No Deadline! I got Prompts: "Liquor" "Obey" "Villian" "Escape"

Character: Hermione

Place: Her home

Also I used all the prompts for it as well. Hope you like it!

* * *

Hermione sat in her home where she was contemplating many things that weighed her down. Every time she tried to think about something else her dark thoughts made her obey and think about them again. She stood up from her desk chair, stretching while she looked out of her bedroom window. From her bedroom window she could see the front of the house, she now saw a dark boy walking up to the house door. Hermione thought she saw the boy before but she couldn't put her finger on where she had saw him.

"Hermione, get the door will you," said her mother from the second floor bathroom. Hermione shook her head to become alert again, "Okay mum." As she walked down the stairs all she could think about was why that particular boy was on her front porch. When she opened the door the boy smiled at her but said nothing as he looked at her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the boy as she looked at what was in his hands, he had a expensive bottle of liquor in his hands. He stood there awkwardly as he stared at her. Hermione began to grow impatient. "Who are you! I know I've seen you before."

"I go to the same school as you," he said calmly. "Also my name is Blaise Zabini, my parents and I moved in a couple days ago and they wanted to give you guys this." Hermione took the bottle slightly confused. "Aren't we supposed to give you gifts instead of the other way around." Blaise just shrugged his shoulders not saying anything else.  
As the two stared at each other it was as if Blaise was the villain in her own fairy tale story or maybe he was her prince who would save her from harm either way he stood there staring back at her intently. Hermione's mother came to the two and said, "Blaise, why don't you come in. I insist that you do."

Blaise looked at Hermione who provided no means of an escape as he walked inside Hermione's mother began to talk about how she met Blaise's mother while running errands. Though the two had just met, both would have agreed that the story was particularly dry and uninteresting.

"My mum will be coming shortly," Blaise said, before Mrs. Granger could go on about how the two mothers met or tell them neighborhood gossip. When Mrs. Zabini came to the house Blaise and Hermione left the room and went to the backyard. When the two were all settled, Hermione asked, "Blaise, what house are you in?"

Blaise looked at her surprised, "I am in Slytherin with Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint." Hermione nods in understanding. "The two are horrid really." Hermione laughed at what he said.

"Can we be friends," she asked him quietly. Blaise looked at her and said with a shrug, "If you want I don't mind. I would love to be your friend." Hermione smiled as she flung her arms around the boy. Later in the school year when Hermione was called a Mudblood, Blaise was there to knock sense into Malfoy even in he really just punched him square in the jaw. It took weeks for Hermione to relax around Blaise again who was usually around a large group of Slytherin students.

Blaise, one evening, found Hermione in the library studying for one test or the other which she wanted to get a perfect score on. "Having a rough day?" Blaise asked as the girl looked up at him confused. She sat there as she tried to formulate an answer, she finally said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Blaise looked at her, he shrugged before he said, "I think you could use some company." Hermione smiled, "Thank you Blaise but I am studying, I think that you will be bored with me just studying." Blaise shook his head, "I'm fine," he told her as he sat.

Several hours later Hermione had fell asleep in the library, though she did not feel cold like she thought she would. She felt her back with one hand and found that a cape had been put over her, she knew Blaise put it on her which made her smile. When she looked around her she saw Blaise fast asleep, his head resting on the table, his bare arms showing in the dim light. With how cold it could get sometimes she knew he must have been very cold, going over to him she put his cape over him like a blanket. Such serendipity she received when in the presence of a Slytherin student who was named Blaise Zabini, one of her best friends.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! ^^


End file.
